


Shotgun

by Brawness



Series: Shotgun [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Smoke isn't the point of smoking.Mino gives in.





	Shotgun

It was too cold for an open window. 

Freshly showered, he lounged in his workroom/studio, watching the late night traffic drift smoothly to the other side of the river. 

The darkness of his room cloaked him in comfortable anonymity as his cat purred by his thigh. 

Soft footsteps sounded. He was about to stub his newly lit cigarette, but realized the pattern. It wasn't Jinwoo. He relaxed back into his armchair, taking a deep draught. 

Smoke tasted horrible. 

He relished the burn.

But the feeling of hot smoke, coursing its way through his lungs, bathing his cells in nicotine and some other chemicals, gave him a perverse sense of euphoria and calm. 

He knew it was in no way healthy for his body. Not by any stretch of imagination.

Another pull. 

He smelled him first before he spoke. Like vanilla shower gel and some fruity shampoo. 

Exhale. 

He sank deeper into the leather seat, letting his cigarette hand hang over the side, away from him.

“Sit.” 

There was only one chair.

Mino was on it. 

He deliberately designed his workroom to be inhospitable to others, except one. 

Pure warmth and softness occupied his lap, gossamer strands of hair tickling the underside of his chin as he tucked his head under Mino's jaw. 

Long limbs, bare in their short shorts curled around Mino's, cold slender feet seeking warmth under his thigh. 

Silence settled over them, breathing in each other's scents along with the acrid lace of smoke.

Mino let the cigarette slowly burn between his fingers, the small orange glow blending with the city lights. 

Lips moved over his throat, light and gentle. 

“May I try?” 

The question that was asked in multiple occasions always got the same answer. 

“No.” 

Mino would never teach him how to smoke. It was not a habit he would like him to pick up, no matter how many times he asked. 

Another pause. 

He cuddled closer, arms circling Mino's neck. This time, lips found his earlobe, touching the skin right behind his jaw. 

Then the faintest suggestion of a whisper. 

“Please?” 

The reaction of his body was his undoing. 

He leaned back and took a deep draught, the vegetal heat filling his chest, making him lightheaded.

He took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting upward. His thumb coaxing the velvety lips open. 

Bright eyes under thick dusky lashes stared back at Mino, transfixed as the first trails of smoke drifted out of his mouth. 

Mino gently cupped the back of his head, exposing the snowy column of his throat and fitted their mouths together. 

His gasp literally drew the smoke from Mino's lungs. He ran his fingers along his throat to calm him, as Mino slowly gave him a taste of what they both wanted.

Ever so tender, he let the breath be sucked out of him, while he ran his tongue along the seam of the silky lips. 

When they both ran out of breath, Mino disengaged regretfully, nuzzling the other's clean hair, rubbing his nose into the small hairs on the back of his neck. 

“I don't like it.” 

Mino smiled, holding him close. 

Smoke wasn't the point of smoking.

**Author's Note:**

> \- SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH. 
> 
> \- I wrote this during my break at work, in celebration of Mino's solo album! Please support! 
> 
> \- Who do you think the other person is? :3 Please leave me comments, I am needy. LOL. 
> 
> \- I am on twitter now, I guess. [HERE](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)


End file.
